Pure And White As Snow
by Lightan117
Summary: I wanted to be normal. To forget the horrid past my older brother and I had to live through and move on. But not everything can be forgotten. Trouble starts happening to me, even before my older brother, Commander John Shepard, is called upon to stop a rogue Specter. I can help my brother; show him and others I'm more than just a baker. I'm more than just a weapon. I'm human.
1. Prologue

Hello and welcome to my first ever Mass Effect fanfiction! I'm really excited and scared at the same time. I hope everything goes well since I've had a rough time getting back to writing. I've been in this massive funk and I hope something like this helps.

This story is going to take place a few weeks before Mass Effect 1 even starts. Then after that it will follow all the games. There will be some skips in the middle but I hope I keep things moving smoothly.

**I do not own anything except my OC's. Everything else belongs to Bioware.**

~oOo~

"**It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live." ****― ****J.K. Rowling**

"_You have to let go. Everything mom has told you to do, you have to ignore. Let go."_

I remember little of that night; when everything turned quiet for just a second, when you could hear everything and yet nothing. They came light thunder; their roaring ships flew overhead of the colony. I was only young, maybe ten or eleven years old, my brother sixteen years old. I was so scared. I was looking out the window, just wanting to see what was out there but my brother pulled me away, telling me to go into my room and grab a bag. They kept talking about how we only have minutes before _they_ came.

Batarians.

We never thought they would but they did, the slavers. I watched my mom hand my brother my dad's pistol and I knew it was bad. Dad was in the military and he received a purple heart before he died. He left that to my brother, so that if anything happened to him, he could protect us.

"_Hide. You have to hide. Never let them know what you can do."_

I remember crying, saying to my mom how I didn't want to go without her. She was crying to as my brother put me on his back and we took off running to our special place. A place we found when we were little. I found my necklace part too at our special place and it's always given me luck.

As we ran we could hear the screams of our friends and family who lived closer to the main area of the colony. Red colors, that of both flame and blood-colored the sky as we drew closer and closer to our hiding place. When we reached it, my brother pulled the trap door covered in dirt and moss, myself going in first followed by him. This place looks so ancient and old as we walked down a hallway covered in strange designs. Earlier we moved some blankets, pillows, and other things down here. Every time I do I feel so comfortable here. I can use what I have without worrying about hurting people.

If only my brother could be as comfortable as I was.

"_They're up there, fighting for us, this weak colony and I can't do anything to help!"_

It was his decision. I knew how much he wanted to be like dad but he forgot what who I was. I wasn't a tool when he told me that it was all up to me but he said he needed my gift to help fight. That's when he meant I was a tool. I hated what I had, it made me different and dangerous. I knew nothing of how to control it and it scares me. When dad was alive he always knew how to keep me calm, how to make sure I stayed in control but he's gone. And all I have left of him are pictures and his medal.

"_Please Soph, this is the only way to turn the tides."_

"_But mama said I should never use it. I can't control it." _

"_Please, this is the only way. All you have to do is let it _go_."_

I was young, too young to understand what he really wanted from me. Years later I would know but I will still feel no remorse of what I had done. Even if we were one of the only ones to remember. At first, I was scared. I thought I wouldn't be able to do it but I did. I remember going to where the monsters had taken everyone, their screams and sounds of torture grew louder and louder. My brother killed three, when they noticed us coming forward. He stopped a little ways away from where most of them were and told me that he would watch my back but had no worry that I'd be harmed.

"_Looks like we missed one"_

"_Aw, how cute. Wonder what she'll look like with a collar on her?"_

"_Maybe teach her a new tricks."_

Deep inside I was afraid. Their looks, smiles with sharp teeth, and their nasty smell made me want to cry and run. But there was something else inside. Something that was burning to get out, to explode with energy. I've held it in, not showing it like my mama said but now that I look upon them I can only feel anger. My eyes wander and I notice cages. Some have people, moving and not, children and adults and the anger outweighs the fear. My fists clench as their laughter carries along with their taunts.

"_Let go...let go..._"

The ground shook and all of them began to panic. I could feel everything now, all the energy in the air, in their living bodies. The air began to get thick, people screamed and the monsters tried to reach me but something seemed to be holding them back. I closed my eyes like I've done before and there was this warmth coming from my chest, spreading all over my body. I've felt this before, this warmth and I slowly opened my eyes, daring to look at the monsters. A light was coming from somewhere, the ground continuing to shake as the monsters tried to regain their advantage.

"_You are special Sophia. Never forget that you're meant to do great things. Never let your gift stop you."_

I never felt more alive, more scared than I did when all I heard were screams. All I could feel was this tingling feeling in my body and I tried to rein the energy in but it was too much, too powerful. I can't control it, I never could with this power. I covered my ears and closed my eyes, falling to my knees, trying to calm myself but I just couldn't. My head felt light and everything spun.

"_No...noo...nooo!_"

~oOo~

"NO!" I sat up straight, screaming, my whole body shaking. Another dream, another memory that continues to replay over and over again. Between that and the other dream, I really shouldn't. I hate when I dream. It does nothing but remind me of things I've lost, what I don't understand, and things I have no answers to. Everything is one big questions.

"Sophia?" Lila, my roommate, called from the other side of my bedroom door. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a dream." I said, getting out of bed to head to the bathroom.

"Alright then. I'm going to head to the shop then and get started. That okay?" She asked and I splashed water on my face.

"Yeah, that's alright. I'll get dressed and be done in a few. If Amy comes in can you tell her to get started on the muffins for breakfast?" I asked her, not bothering to look at myself in the mirror just yet.

"I will. I'll see you soon." Then she left and the apartment turned into silence. I sighed, picking my head up to meet with a woman who looked like my but wasn't me. Golden veins etched into her skin, her purple eyes a light lilac color but in truth, they're a dark purple. An energy seemed to just seep from her as I continued to look.

She wasn't me and yet she was.

It's been so long and yet I've managed to hide very well. Well, almost. A few people know of my gift and it gets harder and harder whenever I feel like my whole body will explode. I need to see them, ask them for it and get rid of the urge.

"Get a hold of yourself Sophia Shepard. Hide it, control it, know how to use it." I repeated to myself until I could feel myself calm down.

This is my life. A life of hiding and just trying to get by everyday without destroying anything.

My name is Sophia Shepard, little sister to Commander John Shepard. I'm a baker. And a weapon.

~oOo~

And there you have it. The prologue done and over with! Please please please review and let me know what you think! Give me advice and other helpful things I can use for this. I would like some advice on this.


	2. Meetings

Hello everyone and welcome back. A big thank you to those who reviewed...

**csorciere**

**Alaria von Ravencroft**

**Mythicalenchant**

**chante**

**kenokosan**

And a really big thank you to those are following and favorite this story. I'm really enjoy this and I'm glad everyone else is to. Like I said, this will take place before Mass Effect 1. I hope nothing seems too OC so let me know if I start to go that way.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my OC's.**

~oOo~

"**Some people believe holding on and hanging in there are signs of great strength. However, there are times when it takes much more strength to know when to let go and then do it." ****―****Ann Landers**

"_Breaking News, another body has been discoverer in the lower wards of the citadel. A female human body has been found in one of the alley ways, similar to the others found in the past month. C-sec officers are certain that the woman is another victim of this so-called Jack the Ripper. If you are unaware of this Jack the Ripper, __Jack the Ripper is the best-known name given to an unidentified serial killer__who was active in the largely impoverished areas in and around the __Whitechapel __district of London__in 1888 of Earth. The name originated in __a letter __written by someone claiming to be the murderer that was widely disseminated in the media. The victim, Andrea Lennings age 24, was killed last night with her heart removed from her chest like the three other victims along with massive mutilations to her body. C-sec is still investigating these murders. We will keep you posted as this story moves on."_

"What a sick way to go." Lila said, turning the news off. That story has been going on for months now. One victim every month and so far it's been four months, four victims. No leads what so ever.

"Why do you think I never deliver to the lower wards? Until they get that area cleaned up I'm not going anywhere near that place." I said to her, mixing together cake batter. Another busy day for the three of us.

Lila and myself have been running Citadel Sweets for almost five years now. We just hired Amy Bruning a few months ago and she's been doing a great job. When we started, business was rather slow due to the fact that a human and an asari we running it. Oh, I forgot, Lila Mikel is an asari. We went to school together and became fast friends. After we graduated we opened a bakery and got an apartment together. People were a little bit...skeptical about us but after two years our business grew. We have regulars, new people coming and going, delivers to make, and a very long client list. Our main costumers are ambassadors, higher ups in the presidium who happen to have a very large sweet tooth. Since we've been getting more and more orders we needed an extra person to help us in the kitchen.

"Dri'ki is on it Sophia. You know how hard he works and it's working over time due to this case." Lila said and placed turian cupcakes into the ovens. We make sure each race has edible confections that is suited to their race so there is no chance of sickness with mix of acids and the like.

"I know but I worry. You know how he gets when he's on a case. He won't stop till he finds this bastard." I said to her, putting the batter into molds, getting deliveries ready to be taken out.

"Let hope they just find this bastard soon. If I ever see him I got my biotics with his name written on them." She flared her biotics and I had a laugh. I flicked my hand, opening a shelf from a distance and pulling three cans of seasonings out of it, landing them softly on the table with little effort. Lila gave me a look and I laughed even harder. "That's cheating. Yours don't actually count." She said.

"But they are a type of biotics. Just because they're not normal doesn't mean it really is." I tell her. She rolls her eyes and gets back to work before changing the channel to something else. A short while later Amy comes running in, her face red and she was breathing heavy. She gave us a sheepish smile and quickly goes to the coat room to change.

"Where do you think she was?" I asked Lila with a smirk and she rests her flour covered hands on her hips, tapping her foot with clear annoyance.

"I don't know but that's the third time in two weeks." she said and went back to work.

"I clearly remember a time where you were involved with someone and happened to be running late a few times in one week no less." I said to her and chuckled as an even pinker color came across her pink skin. Lila is the only asari I know who has pink skin unlike their normal blue and purple color.

"Well, that's me and I've quit that life long ago." She said and I laughed.

"That was what, two years ago? And if I remember correctly, you were fawning over that salarian who was working at the clothing store that just opened up that year too." Lila swatted me on the arm just as Amy walked back into the kitchen dressed and ready for work. "Have fun Amy?"

"Oh, yeah, about that. You see," I had up my hand and she stopped talking.

"I understand that you and whoever you're seeing is important but try to be on time. The two of you can, do whatever it is you do, when you're not working. Okay?" Amy nodded her head and went on to baking for this mornings rush.

"You're too nice you know?" Lila said and I gave her a look.

"I'm not that nice. I just happen to know what it's like to be in love or there abouts." I placed cakes on the table and grabbed a piping bag to begin decorating. I love this part of the job. I shut everything else out and just focus on the task at hand, creating beautiful designs and colorful flowers.

When the rush came I went out like usual and said hello to those sitting down, enjoying a hot drink or coffee with a desert or breakfast muffin. Unlike some humans, I don't see anything wrong with getting along with the other races. Most of our customers are actually aliens. Asari are the most popular followed by humans and turians. Salarians come third followed by batarians who come here the least out of all of them. Whenever we do get one I leave Lila to handle them. After Mindoir, I still can't look them in the face without having flashbacks to that night.

"Sophia, the orders are ready." Lila said and I sighed. Great, this means I gotta talk to _them_ about last night.

"Okay, I'm going." I said and went into the kitchen to pack up the boxes. I grabbed the cart and loaded things up, grabbing my bag full of clothes too. "Alright, I'll be back." I said and rolled the cart out the door and towards the elevator. Once I reached the presidium gardens I went towards Consort's Chambers first to deliver the orders first and to change.

"Sophia!" The Consort's rang as I entered. Thankfully they weren't open yet and were getting ready so they all flocked to me as I handed out the orders.

"Sha'ira up stairs?" I asked and they said to go on up. I thanked them and took the order for the asari and walked up the stairs with my bag of clothes. "Sha'ira?"

"Hello Sophia. How are you today?" Asked the asari consort with her back towards me. I smiled and placed her desert on the table.

"I'm good. A little nervous but that's normal. I had one of my dreams last night." I told her and quickly ran into the restroom to change.

"The one about your home?" She asked through the door. I pulled out the lavender dress and matching flats. I hate how I always have to dress up whenever I deliver things here. I need to be presentable and able to blend in. That's what I've always been told. I brushed my hair, adjusted my necklace and did a once over before I walked out of the restroom.

"Yeah. If there is one thing I wish to forget, it's that." I said to her and place the bag over by the door. The asari was sitting in her favorite chair, enjoying her order as she gestured to the seat next to her.

"Some pasts we can never forget. It's what drives us to become stronger and strive for the future." She said and I sighed.

"That sounds like my brother."

"How is John by the way? You haven't spoken about him in a while." She said and I groaned. Of course I haven't spoken about my brother. He's off somewhere doing something for the Alliance!

"I've sent him e-mails and the like but the Alliance keeps him busy. I know he's still alive because I would've heard if he got himself blown up." I said and crossed my arms across my chest. Sha'ira giggled and patted my shoulder.

"Your love of your brother is strong. You miss him don't you?" She asked and I smiled lightly at her.

"Yeah I do. Even if things are not the same as they used to be, I still do." We sat in silence for a few more minutes before I excused myself, saying that I need to get back to my deliveries. She smiled at me and said the same thing she says whenever I leave this place.

"_The world may not be as different as it seems to be. There may not be a need to hide. Keep your eyes on the horizon, for the shadows grow ever strong the more your light shines._"

Her voice always sends a shiver down my spine. I said good-by to the girls and went on to my rounds, stopping by offices and giving them their orders. Some smiled and said good-morning, some just said thank you, and there are some just accepted the delivery with a nod. Not that I mind all that much.

Then, I came to _that _door.

"Come in." a voice said as I knocked on the door. I sighed, allowing the door to slide open, pushing the cart into the large room. In three chairs, doing whatever it is they do, sat the council.

_The_ Council. Of the Citadel.

"Sophia, on time as usual." Councilor Tevos said, putting down the pad she was reading. She smiled at me as I picked up their orders and placed them on the table. "What's the matter? You're awfully quiet today." she said.

"I had a dream last night and I think I may have let some energy slip." I admitted. The three of them froze for a moment before they started to relax a bit. Tevos asked me to sit down and I did so.

"What was the dream?" Sparatus asked.

"It was of home. When I first...killed someone. Everything still seems as a blur but things...seem more clearer than normal." I told them. Sparatus hummed while Valern rolled his eyes. If there is one salarian I hate it's him.

"Not another of your stories. Why must we put up with this?" Valern said with such distain. Tevos shook her head as did Sparatus.

"Because I saved your pathetic life." I hissed and Valern crossed his arms.

"I don't understand why you keep on doing this Valern. Sophia has done more for us than anyone." Tevos said to him.

"Then explain to me why we protecting her. All she has done is give us nothing but trouble. We spend all of our time coming up with excuses like those 'energy surges' and 'power leaks'. And for what in return?" He asked and I sat as still as I could, keeping my face cold and frozen.

"My secret, my attention, and more importantly my life! I saved you not because I wanted to but because my father taught me to always do the right thing even if you are out numbered and no one is standing with you." I countered. "In return for your protection of me I offer you my abilities. There are countless time where you have asked me time and time again to help you. Even putting me in danger!"

"Your power..."

"Is the only thing keeping me alive and protected. Without it I wouldn't even be here, bothering you to no end. And yet I'm here, keeping the three of you live and well." I said to them. I clenched my fist, the small amount of energy I could feel pooling in the pit of my stomach.

"And we are grateful." She shot Valern a look before turning towards me. "Will you walk with me Sophia?" She stood up and I did as well. I turned my head to Sparatus who nodded at me before turning towards the salarian.

Tevos and I walked out of the room, quietly walking towards the main garden part of the Presidium. We stayed quiet for a while until she spoke, taking hold of my hand with a small smile on her face. She began to talk of how I should not take Valern seriously. They know how much is at stake if anyone were to find out about my power.

White biotics. Biotics in the most purest form is the most dangerous and yet unheard of biotic know to the races out there.

That's why Valern is so mean towards me. I proved his race wrong since they are supposed to be one of the smartest races known to the galaxies. I have something no one has even heard of let alone seen in person. And trust me when I say, I wish I had nothing to do with this. There are times were I just get so angry I just want to release all this power and yet if I do...it will be just like Mindoir.

Those people, the ones that were in cages don't remember what happened. All they can recall is a bright white light...and the screams of their captors. I made those batarians disappear, I made them go away but I did so with something I wish I didn't remember.

I killed them. I disintegrated them. Wiped them off the face of existence.

I did that when I was angry, when I didn't control it, when I let it all go. That's my fear of this power. It scares me whenever I feel it pool in my stomach. Everything starts to tingle, my hands shakes and I can just feel this energy. I can't describe it because there are very few words that do. And if anyone was to know...

They would lock me up. Do experiments, make me a test subject.

That's why I hid, that's why after my dad's death we moved so that I could hide better. Being on a ship was no place for me. Too small of an area. Too dangerous.

"You do us proud Sophia. We have faith in you." Tevos said and I smiled softly at her. She always believed in me, even though the three of them can be total morons and assholes combined. They mean well, looking after everyone and yet their own people as well. If people only knew what they had to everyday of this job.

"I know. Thank you for the talk." I said to her and she gave me a pat on the shoulder.

"You are most welcome. Now, I won't hold you further. I will call you should I need you." She said and we parted ways. I took the cart and headed back to the elevator when I ran into someone familiar and yet a total strange.

"Oh, hello again." I said to the man I almost hit with my cart.

"Hello Sophia. Doing your deliveries?" the man, in his middle to late thirties, with dark brown hair and green eyes. A few times I've run into him, talked a bit and walked with each other until I went back to the shop. He's never actually visited the shop.

"Yeah, I just finished. How have you been Michel? I haven't seen you in a while." I told him as we slowly walked to the elevator.

"I've been busy with _work_ actually. You know you look beautiful today. I meant to tell you that when I ran into you." He said and I gave him a friendly smile.

"Thank you. Lila picked out this dress. She thinks the color looks good on me."

"It does, it matches your beautiful eyes." He said and there was this weird look in his eyes. That's the thing about Michel. He acts strange.

"Well...the elevator is here. I'll see you around I guess." I said just as the doors slid open. I quickly went into the elevator and gave him a wave good-bye but he stepped onto the elevator at the last moment. "Oh, sorry. I thought you were staying."

"It's alright. I have business else where actually." He said staring at me. "You know, I haven't forgotten the time we first met."

"Really?" Creepy...

"Of course. It was when your shop first opened. Maybe after a few months we ran into each other. You hit me with your cart."

"Sorry about that."

"I don't mind. It brought me to you didn't?" He asked. I was creep-ed out to no end now, and was about to answer when the doors opened up to show Dri'ki and detective Chellick.

"Sophia." Dri'ki said and moved aside so I can get out. "Lila said you were out on a run but I didn't think you'd be done this soon." He said and turn his attention to Michel. "Who are you?"

"Just a friend." Michel said and turned towards me. "It was nice to see you again Sophia. I hope to see you again real soon." He said and walked away with his posture straight and his attitude cool and calm.

"A friend?" Chellick asked.

"No, not even close. Just guy I run into. Gives me the creeps." I said to them as we watched the man walk away and out of sight.

"Just be careful alright? Not with what's been going on." Dri'ki said and I smiled at him.

"I know, I know. You boys have given me and Lila grief about this ever since it started. We'll be fine. We have you two to protect us." I said and they gave me the closest thing to a smile a turian can get.

"We're not kidding Sophia. Things are getting bad. There are no leads and whenever we feel like we have something it only leads us to a dead-end." Chellick said on our way back to the shop. Things were getting busy now with all the shop and businesses opening up. That's what I liked most about this place. You could never see the same person twice unless you saw them more than once in one place.

"Enough of this. Let's get back to the shop and you two can explain to me and Lila all about the case. Okay?" They silently agreed as we made our way back to the shop. On the way I could feel someone stare at me, making me skin crawl as we made our way through the heavy crowd of people.

~oOo~

"So, whose this?" Lila asked from the counter in the front of the store. I was in the back, getting things ready for more people to come in when I heard Lila talking to Dri'ki and somebody else. It's been a few days since my meeting with the council and things returned back to normal...if you can really call it normal. By the tone of her voice, her flirty voice, it must be someone attractive.

Though...Lila is attracted to everything...

"Sophia! Come and meet our special guest!" Dri'ki called out and I rolled my eyes, wiping my hands on a rag before walking through the door and into the main room or the dining room.

"Sophia, meet Garrus Vakarian. He'll be working alongside Dri'ki and Chellick on this Jack the Ripper case." Lila said and I surprised to see another turian, with blue facial markings, standing next to Dri'ki. Unlike Dri'ki whose color is a dark brown with white markings around his left eye and left cheek. Garrus had blue marking on his mandibles and cheeks, below his eyes.

He's handsome...for a turian...

"Oh, nice to meet you Garrus." I said and smiled, giving my hand to shake. Garrus seemed taken back by my politeness and did a turian smile before taking my hand, giving a firm shake.

"Nice to meet you too Sophia. Too tell you the truth, I'm actually surprised." He said and Dri'ki, Lila, and myself laughed.

"You thought she wasn't human didn't you?" Dri'ki asked, giving Garrus a pat on the back.

"Well...yeah. Never thought she would be human." He answered.

"Most people are surprised to see me and Sophia together but we don't mind. Back in school Sophia was the odd girl out seeing most of our classmates were different races. They treated Sophia like crap but I set them straight." Lila said and I gave her a light shove.

"Ha-ha very funny. As I seem to recall, you got into quite a bit of trouble. And it was a cooking school!" I countered and Dri'ki started to laugh. Lila narrowed her eyes are him and smacked him upside the head.

While Dri'ki and Lila were 'arguing' with each other Garrus and I had our own chat. He told me that he was asked to join the case after he finished the one he was currently working on. He and Dri'ki have known each other for a while but he hadn't mentioned is before. I told him that Dri'ki was paranoid that if he mentioned us to anyone someone might harm us. It's silly, we know, but it shows that he cares about us. Garrus said I was strange for a human. I seemed different and that I'm not like the others he's met. I told him I was raised on morals. If you want to be treated fairly, you have to treat others the same way. But that doesn't mean to be a complete push over. Stand up for your friends and family.

After a bit Dri'ki and Garrus left. I gave each of them something sweet to take back to the offices with, a special turian desert. Garrus was surprised but Dri'ki was used to it. I told Garrus that we like to experiment with different flavors so we decided to use them a guinea pigs.

"Don't worry about it. Whatever these girls make, will send you straight back her for more." Dri'ki told Garrus.

"How do you think we became friends in the first place. And ever since that day when we tried something different Dri'ki has been a very good friend to us. We would never trade him up for anything." I said to them and Dri'ki smiled.

"Aww, you two are as sweet as your treats." he said and with that said good-bye. Garrus gave us once last good-bye too before following the other turian out the door as well.

"You like him." I turned towards Lila who was smirking.

"What?"

"You find Garrus attractive."

"I just met him."

"Fine, fine. Deny all you want but there is something between you two." Lila said and went back to the counter. I shook my head and went back into the kitchen to finish my work.

If all goes well, I may just get off early today.

~oOo~

So, there you have it. Another chapter done and over. Please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
